Sugarfight
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: In a post apocalyptic Sugar Rush, racers in a deep cave must fight against each other to the death. But there's one racer determined to bring a sense of civilization back.
1. A Ruined Sugar Rush

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Wreck-It Ralph_** **nor any of it's characters! They belong to Rich Moore and Disney!**

 **Sugarfight**

 **Chapter 1: A Ruined Sugar Rush**

Sugar Rush used to be a very happy and nice place to live. Everyone was kind to each other. Everyone looked after their backs in case if anything went wrong with them. And racing was the most biggest and productive sport ever in all of Sugar Rush under the control of Vanellope von Schweetz. It seems then it was the perfect place to live in. That is until the disease broke out. Now, Sugar Rush is nothing but a lost society. The racetrack is in ruins. Stands of what used to be fellow citizens cheering on their favorite racer are now nothing but just abandoned stands, rotting and surrendering to Mother Nature. The town is almost completely destroyed. Abandoned boarderd up houses contiuned block after block after block. Bodies of dead citizens lay around the streets of those who were trying to escape. The castle was unharmed somewhat, but there were dead Oreo soldiers and blocked up or destroyed windows. But miraculously, the safe to all of the game's programming was unharmed. Meanwhile, in a candy lollipop forest not far from what used to be society, a fight is happening in the forest.

 _"Give me the damn supplies! Give me them!"_ says one former racer.

 _"No! You give the supplies! They're important"_ says another.

Both keep on arguing for a few minutes, so loud it could be heard for miles. Then, the racer was totally fed up with the fighting, there nothing but just one choice.

 _"FUCK YOU!"_ said the fed up racer. The racer then pulled out a gun, and opened fire on the other racer.

 *** _THOM!_ * * _THOM!_ * * _THOM!_ ***

With just 3 shots the racer was dead. Soon after out of desperation, the racer grabbed whatever loot the other racer had. Food, gun ammo, water, anything valuable to survive. At that point, the racer that was shot and killed was showing tons of blood from it's body.

 _"Stupid bitch."_ said the racer. _"That's what you get for messing around with me."_ theracer continued soon after.

The racer then moved on deep into the forest, eating food and drinking water throughout the journey, and looking at what was left of the kingdom of Sugar Rush. After what had seemed like forever, the racer then came across a cave. A mysterious looking one too. From there the racer then walked further into the cave. The next few minutes in, all was going quite and normal, until some mysterious figure out of the dark shadows grabbed and forcibly pushed the racer's arms.

 _"Unghh, unghh, let me go!"_ said the racer. _"Let me go! Let me go"_ the racer repeated.

Then, one person punched the racer in the head, **hard**.

 *** _OOF!_ * * _THUMP!_ * **

Then a few minutes later, the racer was in a room.

 _"What happened to me..."_


	2. The White Room

**Chapter 2: The White Room**

After being beaten on the head by an unknown person, the racer woke up to a white room confusing, and figuring out what is going on.

 _"Ughh..."_ the racer moaned. _"Where am I... What happened to me..."_ the racer continued.

 _"You're in hell."_ said one racer out of nowhere.

 _"What is your name?"_ the confused racer asked.

 _"Gloyd Orangeboar."_

 _"Oh, my God, I know you!"_ said the racer in surprise. _"My name is Choclo Sweethorn."_

 _"Choclo? Damn, nice to meet you again! I though you were dead."_ replied Gloyd. The 2 huged each other. Choclo last met Gloyd before the outbreak began. He had known Gloyd in most races, some occasions even supporting him.

 _"I shot a female racer just before someone beat me in the head."_ said Choclo. _"It was Torvald."_

Then, he asked this question.

 _"So what is this place?"_ Choclo asked Gloyd.

Soon after asking, Gloyd then whispered into Choclo's right ear.

 _"I don't want to explain it out loud right now."_ Gloyd said. _"It's a fight-to-the-death type of arena. I also know what happened to Vanellope after the virus took over, but I'll explain that later."_ Someone entered the white room, yelling out a name.

 _"Gloyd Orangeboar!"_ said the random citizen (who was actually a prisoner by an unknown person). _"Take off your shoes, and head to the changing room now!"_

 _"I've got to go and fight Choclo."_ said Gloyd. _"I hope to be alive after this match. I wonder who I'm going against."_

Gloyd takes of his shoes. He then walks to the random racer with his hands behind his back. He was put in tough handcuffs, and handcuffs were put on his legs to ensure he doesn't get away. The random citizen then closes up the door.

 _"Fight?"_ Choclo wondered. _"I hope to other racers I know are still alive..."_

Meanwhile, in the arena...

 _"This guy would kill off Gloyd."_ said the unknown person in control. _"He's gonna suffer hard and big like Taffyta and Candlehead. He wouldn't outmatch this shit."_


End file.
